Vanskovich
Vanskovich was a series of islands and chunks of land off the Sylvian continent. It used a Russian naming scheme for most of its buildings and areas. Vanskovich was the dominant power of the West Sea, covering a sizable portion of the West Sea world border. It had very close ties to Goomlandia, and by proxy the mesa states to some extent. Most citizens of Vanskovich were fervent nationalists, while the SGS, MedimaNN, preferred a more worldly (to some extent) approach to his governing. A total of 6 people were ever Vansk citizens. Baconator3645 was never considered a citizen due to him never having played before. The official Vansk Charter can be found here, and the official Vansk War Playlist can be found here. Geography Vanskovich was divided into administrative regions run by governors. These were: The Glavnaya (Home Island) - Ran by MedimaNN The Yug (South Island) - Ran by Frizfamipad (but utilized by MedimaNN) The Syevyer (North Land) - Ran by Sparkygeneral00 The Yuzhnaya Urisa (South Urice) - Ran by DDBug MedimaNN also ran the Svetya, as the entire area was meant for foreign buisness; He also ran Urisa, former Urice. One part of the Botanian Isles was sold to Goomyman77 as a private venture. This island is now known as Loinami. SGS MedimaNN thought this trade was very worth while, and that the Botanian Isles were much more pretty after Goom renovated it. The rest of the isles were later gifted to Goom. History Vanskovich and its founding starts much before MedimaNN enters the server. MedimaNN was aproached by FlyingGMM on a Model U.N. trip, and was asked to join the server. There, he learned the ins and outs of the server, as well as an introduction to the nations that would eventually become The Sylvian Union. Upon first learning about the server, MedimaNN wanted to join Montrose, and help improve the architecture. After much deliberation, MedimaNN wanted rather to create a pirate state along the lines of Deathwatch, with a more capitalist focus. Unlike Deathwatch, MedimaNNs nation would be situated on the recently opened up New Arcadian landmass (modern day Riftisle). Upon understanding that making enemies with extremely powerful nations was a bad idea, he also gave up the idea of a mercenary state, instead making a socialist authoritarian state known as Riyalovets. Goomyman77 was gracious enough to proofread what was a very large constitution/wiki article on Riyalovets. Sadly, the idea of Riyalovets faded after MedimaNN let go of his yet unfounded claim over New Arcadia. When FlyingGMM gave a tour of Montrose, he let MedimaNN pick a spot on the map to use for setting up his nation. FlyingGMM took him to the wrong area, (which is now a part of Vanskovich), and Theboyus was formed, and was subsequently changed to Vanskovich. Vanskovich was dissolved on November 4, 2019, after a war with Fianna. The two active members at the time, MedimaNN and Frizfamipad, went separate ways after having lost their holdings. The former merged his land with Goomlandia, while the latter emigrated to Yugoslavia. Government Vanskovich's government was a diarchy led by the Secretary General of the State (SGS) and Secretary General of the People (SGP). The SGS dealt with matters relating to the state and its foreign discourse, while the SGP dealt with matters relating to the internal affairs of the Vansk citizenry. For all of Vanskovich's existance, the SGS and SGP were MedimaNN and Deadlocked2065 (MedimaNNs cousin), respectively. Each member of Vanskovich was given a piece of land to govern, which was theirs to do as they please, as long as any major projects were approved by the SGP or SGS if such project related to any other nations. As all members of the state are part of the government (that meaning, at least a governor), Vanskovich had a 100% government participation rate. As all members of the state were working for the state, 1/2 of anything of value created/mined/etc was put in the state vault, and could be used by any member of the state. Hoarding of materials from the vault was considered a minor crime. Domestic Policies Generally, Vanskovich's domestic policies were simple. If you built something sizable, inform the SGP, and don't get involved with foreign affairs unless you talk to the SGS first. Due to the relaxed nature of law in Vanskovich (the only crimes being stealing, hoarding, and deserting in war), Vansk citizens were free to build, test, and make use of the land they are allotted. It should also be noted that all citizens were free to use the brewery, but could not make any Everclear. Foreign Policies Vansk foreign policy was a complex matter, as Vansk alignments had shifted immensely from its conception. The "Golden Rule" of Vansk foreign policy was that work for another state has to be approved by the SGS. This, however, did not apply for that state citizens (e.g MedimaNN helping Abstacious rebuild Andervale because a building was destroyed). Other than that golden rule, Vansk citizens were allowed to do what they please abroad. Alignment of Vanskovich in terms of political motives changed rapidly and sporadically depending on the state's current situation. At one point, Vanskovich was part of The Northern Alliance, but after much deliberation, ended up going to war with Vailan, fighting along side Sylvia. The court of public opinion is the driving factor in many Vansk decisions. The Vansk-Fiannan War and The End of Vanskovich On the third of November, 2019, Frizfamipad was asked to rejoin the server. This was a mistake. MedimaNN was in the process of building a new building underground when Friz joined. He didnt like the new server dynamic and how Fianna had taken Riyalovets (See: Names of this Island). The next day, Friz started insulting the Fiannans on the server. mr_gidyup, the ruler of Fianna, did not take this lightly. Soon after Friz got off, the state declared war on Vanskovich, proceeding to burn down the Glavnaya and explode an unused TNT trap. MedimaNN and Frizfamipad were both killed upon entering the Vansk territory. After losing most of Vanskovich's valuables in the fight, talks started with Goom about joining Goomlandia. These passed, and MedimaNN is now a citizen of Goomlandia. Friz was not invited to join the nation, but later joined Yugoslavia (current Potatoesburg) and Deadlocked2065 formed the successor nation of New Vansk in the ruins of old Vanskovich. Vanskovich ended statehood on 11/4/19, lasting anywhere from 4-5 months. MedimaNN regards this as a pretty solid attempt at creating a nation. Notable Locations In The Glavnaya Tower Vanskovich - Башня Ванскович - MedimaNN's home and a base of operations for Vanskovich The Factory - Фабрика - The Vansk kelp farm and autosmelter, powered by kelp. The Walls of Glavnaya - Стены Главной - The walls that surrounded the Glavnaya, playfully referred to as the Glucose by Abstacious. Spade HQ - Лопата дом - Spades headquarters, adorned with lapis floors and a gold/emerald front desk. The Turtle Palace - Черепаховый дворец - A large scute farm on the small Glavnayan island, near the church. In The Yug The Farm - Ферма - The mass of potatoes planted with help from GoomyMan77. Zemlyaka - Земляка - The villager town which was never finished. The RTC (Ray Tracing Core) - Ядро РТ - The large grinder which ran on a reverse boat clock. In the Syevyer Fort Syevyer - Форт Север - A fortress and the home of Sparkygeneral00, built before the Vansk charter was drafted. Doma Turts - Дома Черепах - A small scute farm put up in case the main farm was damaged. Village Belaya - Белая Деревня - A small villager area that went up before Zemlyaka. In Svetya All embassies and foreign buildings ever built were: - The Goomlandian Embassy In Urisa Village Urisa - Деревня Уриса - A small village build by the original inhabitants of Urice. The Mansion of Urisa - Особняк Урисы - The unfinished mansion on Urisa. In Yuzhnaya Urisa Currently under construction by DDBug as of October 2019 Spade Inc. (SPADE) Spade Inc. was a corporation run by the Vansk government, lead by MedimaNN, with help from Frizfamipad. Spade Inc. was split into a Spade branch and a Vansk branch. The Spade branch was run by Frizfamipad for a time, until MedimaNN took control.The other Vansk branch was also run by MedimaNN. Spade businesses included: Spade Branch Spade Kelp - A kelp shop selling kelp at 2 diamonds per stack. Frizzys Meats - A meat shop located in Goomtown. Vansk Branch Vansk Imports - A custom shoe/clothing shop. It did not sell diamond clothing. Vansk Brewing - A brewery that specialized in Everclear and its derivatives (Netherclear and Enderclear), as well as sodas. Vansk Photography - A photography service; all photos are 1920x1080 and have the customers choice of texture packs and shaders (standard being the vanilla textures and Sildurs Extreme shaders).Category:States Category:West Sea Locations Category:Defunct States Category:Defunct states